Yujiro Hanma
Summary Yujiro Hanma (範馬 勇次郎, Hanma Yujirō) is the primary antagonist of Grappler Baki, the son of Yuichiro Hanma and father of the franchise's titular protagonist, Baki. He's known as the strongest creature on Earth who no one, not even the United States Military, can defeat. After murdering Baki's mother in front of him, Baki spends most of the series trying to get revenge on Yujiro by beating him. Although Baki doesn't defeat Yujiro, he does eventually manage to give him a good fight and impress him, which prompts Yujiro to honor Baki with the title of strongest on Earth. Baki, however, didn't consider this to be a true victory. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, Higher with Demon Back Name: Yujiro Hanma, The World's Strongest Creature, The Ogre Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: At least in his 50s, likely in his early 60s currently (Was 16 in 1973, during the Vietnam War) Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ogre Physiology, Martial Arts Mastery, Aura (Physical force and intimidation), Limited Durability Negation (Via Benda Whip, Cord Cut, pressure points and likely more), Limited Pain Manipulation (Via Whip Strike), Enhanced Pain Tolerance (Showed no signs of pain when being struck by Baki’s enhanced version of the Benda Whip), Power Mimicry (Can mimic any martial arts technique after seeing it once), Information Analysis (Can detect the physical conditions and weaknesses of a person with 100% accuracy by glancing at them), Chi Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Via Aiki), Damage Reduction, Body Control (Can make his body completely limp and flow like a blade of grass in a storm to reduce damage with Xiao Lee), Energy Manipulation and Attack Reflection via Offensive Shaori/Xiao-Lee (Absorbs the energy from his opponents attack, adding it to his own to create the “ultimate strike”), Pressure Points, Paralysis Inducement, Enhanced Sixth (Akin to pseudo-precognition, and can sense/feel fighting spirits), Analytical Prediction (Can predict the entire outcome of a fight just by looking at a fighting stance), Accelerated Development (Stated to constantly be improving at an alarming rate), Statistics Amplification (Via Demon Back), Limited Illusion Creation (Saw Baki's triceratops and created his own beast, one he believed to be even stronger, the fighting spirit of Yujiro Hanma), Sense Manipulation (Could make people perceive sounds, smells, lights, and even impacts with his illusions), Likely Air Manipulation via Vacuum Palm (Should be able to replicate Yanagi’s moves), Self-Sustenance (Should have vastly more control over his lungs than Spec), Surface Scaling (Should be able to replicate Sikorsky climbing feat) and Earth Manipulation (Should be able to replicate Nomi no Sukune II stomping feat), Madness Manipulation (caused three soldiers to indulge in madness with his aura) Attack Potency: Town level (He defeated Biscuit Oliva casually, and stopped a powerful earthquake with a punch. The FBI, Barack Obama and Donald Trump all concluded that the USA's entire military force combined stood no chance against him), up to Town level+ with Demon Back (Able to easily defeat enemies he was even with, is far superior to Baki Hanma's incomplete Demon Back, which more than doubled Baki's power) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Casually performed this feat, can strike fast enough to create sonic booms and could move at the speed of a bullet even when he was 16 years old), At least Hypersonic+ with Demon Back) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, to Class 50 (Can easily overpower Biscuit Oliva. Effortlessely caught and held a 45 pound bow that required 200 kilograms of force to shoot) likely Class 100 (Should be comparable if not superior to Pickle, Baki believed the rumor that Yujiro could possibly replicate the coal-crushing-into-diamond feat of Nomi no Sukune II's ancestor) Striking Strength: Town Class, up to Town Class+ with Demon Back Durability: Town level (Could do this casually), up to Town level+ with Demon Back (Withstood many attacks from Demon Back Baki and Full Power Musashi) Stamina: Extremely High, higher with Demon Back Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with aura. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (Yujiro is known as the single most dangerous being on the planet, mastering virtually every martial art known to man including ones only passed down through noble blood and single-handedly defeating the entire U.S. Army during the Vietnam War with nothing but his bare fists. He is extremely analytical, being able to the decipher and fully utilize virtually any technique after seeing it once and knows over twenty languages. Yujiro also has an extremely in-depth knowledge of human anatomy, even more than skilled surgeons, high tech x-ray machines or talented medicine men. He's able to use this knowledge to exploit his foes' weaknesses and make fights last longer. He has extensive knowledge in many fields, such as cooking, bio mechanics, biology, chemistry, arithmetic, zoology, and more) Weaknesses: Yujiro is very arrogant and is thrilled by the thought of a good fight, but this doesn't make him foolhardy. Tends to not counter with the opponent's mastered arts because he considers it to be rude. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show * Demon Back: Inherited from Yuichiro Hanma, he can flex the muscles on his back to take the shape of a demonic face, exponentially boosting his power * Roll Kick: '''User roll in any direction, kicking in the process * '''Vietnam Whip * Udonde: At first, the user makes a stance that looks very open for attack, then he starts to walk toward his opponent. By the time the opponent performs an attack, the user uses his reflexes to instantly attack his opponent * Finger-Grab: The user grabs one of the opponent's finger and throws him. Yujiro Hanma used this move to counter Doppo's attack and broke his pinky * Bite: The user uses his teeth to tear flesh and skin of the opponent's body. The bite is also the antithesis of the technique named Aiki, since the force to attack is 0, the user of aiki cannot redirect it * Aiki: Aiki is a Japanese martial arts principle or tactic in which the defender blends (without clashing) with the attacker, then goes on to dominate the assailant through the strength of their application of internal dynamics or Ki energy to affect techniques * Pinch: '''Intense squeezing in between two fingers * '''Whip Strike: Also known as the Whip of Mercury, this allows the user to make their body as fluid as possible, in turn creating powerful slaps that affect the largest organ on the body, the skin. * 0.5 Second Unconscious: People are triggered half a second earlier than the brain orders to move. For example, a knife is flying towards some person. That person is triggered, but still unconscious. 0.5 second later the brain orders to move and the action comes. That means between when the person is triggered and when become conscious, the person is unconscious for 0.5 second and Yujiro can attack them within that timeframe * Benda: Also known as the Whip of Mercury, Yujiro slaps his opponent with a fluid motion of his arms as if they were actual whips, causing excruciating pain that makes even hardened fighters, like his son Baki, cry out in agony. It somewhat bypasses durability, as the attack almost exclusively targets the skin, which is not enhanced by muscle or training. The pain is so intense that it can even cause the body to give out and die. * Dress: Yujiro grapples his opponent and wields their body as if they were nunchaku, slamming them into nearby objects and walls * Defensive Xiao-Lee: The user makes their body go completely limp, causing it to move like a blade of grass would during a storm, which absorbs damage received by attacks * Offensive Xiao-Lee: The damage absorbed by Defensive Xiao-Lee can be redistributed back to the opponent by using this technique * Aura: Yujiro uses his aura to shake entire skyscrapers to the point where people believe they're experiencing an earthquake. His aura also causes those around him to be fearful of him, to the point that they are unable to move. * Analysis: By looking at someone, Yujiro can with 100% accuracy detect any weakness, vital point, injury, or ailment that they have down to a cellular level * Mimicry: Yujiro can quickly learn a new martial art technique after he sees it just once * Apnea Rush: Controlling his breathing algorithm, he is capable of unleashing over a hundred punches under five seconds for 5 minutes straight, this allows him to 'melt' walls, metal and even human bones. * Vacuum Palm: a Palm strike technique that forces the target to breath in a small amount of air with less than 6% oxygen content knocking the target out almost instantly (this can also be used as a more destructive technique as Yanagi was able to shatter very thick glass and escape prison) * Adrenaline: '''a hormone released into the body of someone feeling extreme emotions, which causes the person to have more energy * '''Antonio Driver: '''User wraps their arms around the opponent's neck, putting the opponent in a headlock, bends backward, and drives the opponent's face into the ground. * '''Arm Breaker: By pressing his shoulder against the elbow of the opponent, the user can snap the arm outward. * Armlock: '''At first, the user grabs the opponent's arm, and then he slams him into the ground. The fighter puts his right leg on the opponent's neck, and he keeps a balance with the other leg. With this move, the user can easily break his opponent's arm. * '''Axe Kick: '''The user raises their leg higher than the opponent's head and pulls it down quickly. It is mainly used to strike the enemy's head, shoulders and also the nose. * '''Back Suplex: '''User reaches over the opponent and wraps both arms around the opponent's waist. The user then proceeds to bend backwards and slam the opponent's back onto the ground. * '''Backdrop: User wraps arms around the waist of the opponent from behind, raises them, and the user drops backwards, slamming the opponent to the ground * Ball: '''User can control his muscles making them round as a ball, in a similar fashion like an armadillo shield. In this form, it's hard to move him because he can properly control his muscles to repel attack. He can fight back by grabbing his opponent and "crush" him/her with his muscles (it looks similar to Pacman). * '''Bodhisattva Fist: The perfect Seiken, user's hand is left in the shape of a Bodhisattva statue. * Bow and Arrow: A hold in which the user grabs the neck and legs of the opponent and presses their knees against the opponent's back, potentially snapping them in half. * Brainbuster: User reaches over opponent's back, wraps their arms diagonally across opponent's chest, and drives the back of the opponent's head into the ground. * Bukkotsu: The fighter uses his finger to attack the opponent's pharynx, which can even kill him * Chickenwing Facelock: User grabs the opponent from behind, places left leg over opponent's left leg, restrains left arm with user's left arm, and wraps user's right arm around opponent's neck. * Chokuzuki: Choku-zuki (straight punch) is a basic thrusting attack from which throwing and pinning skills are taught. * Chop-Blow: During the move, the user "slaps" the opponent. But instead of open palm, the fighter clenches his palm to make a fist, and then uses a "slap" the opponent's face. * Cockroach Dash: User seems to melt as his muscles relax before snapping back together. User's muscles then snaps back together and the user dashes forward at incredible speeds. * Cord-Cut: The fighter can sever the opponent's cords (blood vessels, lymph ducts, tendons and nerves) with a finger. * Crotch Kick: User kicks opponent's crotch. * Crushing Fist: The fighter uses his fist to make a strong punch when the opponent is moving with high speed. The purpose of this technique is stop the opponent and combine the force of the punch with the opponent's speed to double the damage. * Dark Tunnel: User hides in a seat and waits for opponent to sit. User then tears the anus of the opponent and crawls through the body over the course of 4 seconds. User then exists through the mouth of the opponent. (Opponent has to be slightly bigger than user) * Dashin: It is a body tap with an explosion of shock waves through the entire body of an opponent. Dasshin also referred as "ball" in Chinese kempo exploits the fact that the adult human body is made up of roughly 50-65% water and causes a mass shock wave of that water, paralyzing the body of an opponent. * Decapitating Cross Armlock: User locks the opponent's arm and wraps one leg over the neck and one leg under to choke the opponent. * Destructive Force: The fighter uses a combination of his supernatural skills, which consist of grip, body weight and speed, he then proceeds to punch his opponent. In the manga, it has been described in the following way: Grip strength X Bodyweight X Speed = Destructive Power. To execute the move, he has to mimic a baseball pitcher's style. * Double-Arm Suplex: User locks both of the opponent's arms behind their back with the back of their head pressed against the user's stomach. The user then proceeds to pick them up over their shoulder and slam them on the ground. * Dropkick: An attack where the fighter jumps up and kicks the opponent with the soles of both feet. * Endorphin: The skill is a special ability to increase endorphin levels to boost one's durability and pain resistance. The user can activate endorphin production within their bodies to inhibit the transmission of pain signals. * Enzuigiri: The fighter jumps and kicks the neck and head of the opponent, hitting the medulla. * Eyeground Crush: The user first covers the opponent's eyes with something to block it, usually their palm. Then, they proceed to punch their palm, breaking it along with the opponent's eyeground, which breaks into many pieces to damage the opponent's brain. * Feint: User appears to be using one thing, only to change that motion or move at the last possible second into a different motion or move to make it difficult to react to. * Five Vital Points Consecutive Attacks: Fighter hits jaw, heart, liver, and the Kisho and Sanri vital points on either leg of opponent consecutively. * Flying Swallow Barrage: The attacker uses a multitude of strikes, punches and kicks with high speed. * Forehead Blow: Fighter headbutts opponent's forehead. * Four-Stage Kick: User kicks the shin, the thigh, the abdomen, and the jaw of the opponent. * Front Neck-Lock: Fighter reaches over the opponent and wraps both arms around the neck. The fighter then proceeds to amply pressure to the throat by pulling upward. * Fumasatsu: '''As a counter to a punch, the user slips their arm between the opponent's arm and chest while dodging, and the user slams their palm into the side of the opponent's face, dislocating their jaw. * '''Gallen Special: Fighter climbs on his opponent's back and grabs him, then using his superhuman strength, throws him directly into the air, making the opponent fly away and hit the ground, enough to knock him out. * Goutaijutsu: To perform it, a fighter has to stiffen his body to its utmost limits on the moment of impact. When a fighter uses it at the right moment during a seiken punch, all of his joints will be fixed. It's very difficult to do, but if he succeeds, he's fist will strike with the weight of his whole body * Hand Pocket: At first, the user has to hide his hands in the pockets. Then he performs a surprise attack with a quick swift move. * Headbutt: User rams head into opponent. * Hip Throw: A hip throw involves using the thrower's hip as a pivot point, by placing the hip in a lower position than an opponent's center of gravity. * Hitless Blow: To use this technique, the user must enter a state of ultimate relaxation and flexibility in his muscles. Then he has to hit his opponent with an arm that imitates a whip. The attack is so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and makes a sonic boom. But after using this technique, the user's arm is almost completely destroyed * Inner Thigh Throw: Fighter grabs opponents pants and turns away, leaving the closer leg in the same position/ The user then throws the opponent forward, knocking them off of their feet with the leg planted closest to them. * Invisible Squash: At the first, the user makes a deep breath. It has to be deep enough to inflate the upper body, and then he spits all the air he just inhaled. The user has to use his hand to narrow the way of the bullet. Since it is air, the bullet cannot makes any damage, but if it hits the eyes, the opponent is temporary blind. The user can seize this opportunity to attack. * Ippon Ken: Ippon Ken is a karate striking technique that uses the extended knuckle of the middle finger (or index finger) to strike a target. The technique is very effective when a fighter wants to attack a specific point of the opponent's body. * Jab: A jab is a type of punch used in the martial arts. Several variations of the jab exist, but every jab shares these characteristics: while in a fighting stance, the lead fist is thrown straight ahead and the arm is fully extended. It is an overhand punch; at the moment of impact, the pronated fist is generally held in a horizontal orientation with the palm facing the ground. A jab is considered as the fastest punch in a boxer's arsenal. Boxing is known for using the jab most than any other martial arts. * Kawazu Gake: User wraps one of their legs around one of their opponent's legs. * Kick Killing Scissors: The fighter uses his knee and elbow to stop the opponent's fist or kick. * Knee Drop: User jumps up and thrusts their knee into their opponent. * Knuckle Arrow: Fighter rears back a punch while holding put their other arm, similarly to an archer, and then unleashes a devastating punch. * Kokoken: User slams the gap between their thumb and pointer finger onto the face of the opponent, specifically the bridge of the nose so that the sides of the thumb and pointer finger hit each eye. * Kotsukake: The user retracts their testicles in their pubic region, minimising the effect of groin hits. * Leaning Forward Stance: Fighter makes a position in which he looks similar to a beast which lowers his upper body and raises his lower body. Then he launches his body towards his opponent with a speed so fast that exceeds normal eyes and with enough force to defeat a dinosaur. * Mach Punch: '''User aligns his joints perfectly to deliver a punch or punches that break the sound barrier. * '''Maeba Stance: Allows for the user to put up a field around himself and his opponent in his mind. When the circles intersect, the user can counter an attack before its able to land. * Mawashi Uke: The user set their arms in a stance. When attacked, the user can rotate their arms around to block and redirect the attack, even being able to cut through and dissipate fire. * Mighty Scissors: User slides their legs in front of and behind the opponent and brings their back leg forward and their forward leg back, tripping the opponent. * Mount Position: When the opponent is downed, the user places their knees on the opponent's hips, pinning them down. * Musunkei: The Musunkei is a full-power blow at range of 0mm. * Myoukou: User balls up his hands into a fist with his thumbs sticking out, reaches behind opponent's head and rams both thumbs into the back of the opponent's neck. * New Cobra: Fighter wraps arm over opponent's Capitulum, under there shoulder blade, and grabs the shoulder. The user holds restrained arm's hand with the user's other hand to prevent escape. * New Swastika: User locks opponent's head with one leg and restrains one arm by locking elbow joint with one arm and hold forearm behind back with the other. * No-Motion Jump: No-Motion Jump is a specific fighting move where the user propels himself into the air with telegraphing unnoticeable movement. * Nukite: The fighter uses his hand (excluding their thumbs) which the user then thrust into the opponent's body like a spear. * Peek-a-Boo: Fast bobbing and weaving like a boxer. * Quadruple Median Line Strike: The technique's user kicks various points on the body in a vertical line at a very fast pace. * Rear Naked Choke: The Rear Naked Choke is a chokehold in martial arts applied from an opponent's back. The word "naked" in this context suggested that, unlike other strangulation techniques found in grappling martial arts, this hold does not require the use of a training uniform. If properly done, it will restrict blood flow to the brain via the carotid arteries, leaving the opponent unconscious. * Right Cross of Confidence: User slips their arm passed blocking arms to land a right hook. * Roppa Gaeshi: The user forms a beak with their fingers and strikes downward on the top of the opponent's head, fracturing it vertically. The user then strikes the same spot with curled fingers and their palm, fracturing the skull horizontally, causing massive brain damage. * Sanshin: In truth, Sanshin is a kata where the user concentrates on stance, breathing, and stability to take blows with little damage. It is said that this technique requires much training to use effectively and that the user must train his mind, body and spirit to withstand the blows. * Sangan: 'The user must look squint his eyes in every direction, allowing him to see at every angle. He needs to perfectly control the eyes' sinew to obtain a chameleon's eye movements. * '''Seiken: '''The Seiken is a karate practitioner's straight punch, shot from waist. Punching techniques in the karate are called ''tsuki or zuki. Seiken is a punch with the first two knuckles. * '''Shikiri Stance: '''User bends forward, touching the knuckles to the ground. This stance promotes a low center of gravity and is ideal for a charge. * '''Shining Wizard: To perform this offensive move, the opponent must be in the position in which he has his knee exposed. Then the attacker has to step on the opponent's knee and strikes with his knee. Being lighter and smaller than the opponent can be helpful during performing the Shining Wizard. * Shodan: In truth, Shodan is just mere straight punch. * Single-Leg Figure-Four: User restrains opponent's leg by locking their ankle/foot in the knee joint of one of the user's legs and extending that leg to the opponent's butt. The user will then place his other foot on top of the thigh of the opponent's locked leg, creating a figure four with this lock. * Slap: An open palmed, limp handed strike. * Sleeper Hold: The fighter uses one of their arms to encircles the opponent's neck and then grabs his biceps on the other arm. The fighter then squeezes his/her elbows together, pushes forward with the hammer fist (if used), and crunches forward with the abdominal muscles, producing an extremely tight and fast-acting choke. * Soccer Ball Kick: Fighter turns their plantar foot so their toe is facing their target. Then they swing back their kicking leg, lock their ankle and drive through the ball with the top of their foot. * Spear Tackle: The user takes a position of a runner, and then starts to run toward to the opponent. During the impact, the user grabs the opponent to slam him down using the momentum. * Spinning Lotus: The user latches onto the opponent's shoulders, holding the head between their legs and proceeds to rotate with the head locked to the legs to snap the neck. * Stomp: The user uses his legs to make a heavy step directly onto his opponent. Since the legs are 3-4 times stronger than arms, a child's stomp directly to the face can knock an adult. * Sunkei: Using the principles of the Chinese Kenpo, or the release of internal power, the user is capable of delivering full-power blows at nearly no distance. This effectively means that all of his attacks are knockout punches no matter what range he throws them at. * Suplex: The user grabs his opponent with both arms from behind. Then he throws him backward and slams him to the ground. The move is generally used by wrestlers and mixed martial artists * Swastika Stretch: Fighter locks neck with one of their legs and locks opponent's arm straight up and connecting user's arm behind the back. * Sway Back: User dodges out of the way of an attack or counter by slightly bending backward, and then repositioning. * Tackle: '''The fighter uses his body or a shoulder to ram directly into the opponent. * '''Telephone Punch: Fighter hits the opponent on the side of the face with a hard downward overhead strike. * Tiger King: At first, the user lets his opponent punch, and then he climbs on him, placing one leg on the opponent's back, and kicking his chin with the other leg. Then the user puts him to the armlock position. * Toe Use: The fighter uses his big toe to strike directly into the opponent's vital points. He also uses his toe to grab his opponent's hair or beard and use it to attack. * Triceratops Fist: During the technique, the user leans his upper body forward, puts his right leg back and clenches both his fists to make a stance looking like a shape of Triceratops. The user can make another version of this technique that imitates other prehistoric creatures, such as a Pteranodon or a T-rex. * Vice Grip: Thanks to his superhuman grip strength, the fighter can do the great damage to his opponents. During this technique, he grabs his opponent body parts (such as arms, or legs), and then he holds it so tight that it explodes due to the blood restriction, making that body part useless. * Windmill Punch: '''In truth, this move is not a true martial arts technique, it is just a silly move that is used by children. The user just recklessly swings his arms like a windmill and attacks the opponent with all his strength. Others '''Notable Victories: Deep Sea King (One-Punch Man) Deep Sea King's Profile (Speed was equalized, First Form Sea King was used) Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) Kaneki's Profile (Speed was equalized, Post Dragon Kaneki was used) Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) Rick's Profile (Rick has 30 minutes of preparation and can't get anything that makes him stronger than 7-C. Yujiro starts with Demon Back so he's 7-C. Speed is equalized'.)' Monkey D. Luffy (Pre-Timeskip) (One Piece) Luffy's profile (Speed was equalized, Skypie Saga Luffy was used) Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) Armstrong's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were in character) Notable Losses: Riven (League of Legends) Riven's Profile (Speed was equalized and Base Riven was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Pain Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Berserkers Category:Murderers Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Group TAC Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7